Surviving Darkness
by CleanWriter1987
Summary: This was not written by me; But it was written by the person who inspired me to write in the first place. She was a great woman of God, and a true example of a Christian.


_**Surviving Darkness**_

Every day our lives are stolen by careless drunk drivers. Every day a child's innocence is taken by disgusting pedophiles.

Every day mother's are left to raise their children alone. Every day hope is snatched away.

In a world of darkness where is it that we can find hope?

I am able to find strength in my uplifting church environment specifically from my encouraging church family;

The energizing worship, and passionate messages.

My encouraging family gives me support, and guidance.

After barely surviving a long week of darkness I stumble into the building.

As soon as I enter I am greeted by excited smiles, and warm hugs I can't help but feel excited being back with the family once again.

Sometimes it seems even unreal to think that someone cares after being pushed around all week by this person, and that person.

That's when I'm quick to remember it isn't all about me, but it's about my main man Jesus Christ, and his people.

The thing of it is it's hard not to get caught up, and feeling sorry for myself, or feeling hopeless because of all the chaos that's going on.

That is where my church comes into play.

A couple of advantages of being part of this inclusive family environment is collective prayer, and educational diversity.

Whenever a storm comes to destroy someone's life the family is there to pray a prayer of strength, and power until the storm blows over.

Time, and time again God answers our prayers, and it has been a blessing to be a part of it.

Another advantage of this family is the educational diversity.

Every Sunday when the family reunites in the sanctuary there is a beautiful rainbow that fills the air.

As we all lift our hands for the opening prayer the rainbow of all different ages, and races can be seen.

There are hands that are old, and young. Small, and big. Soft, and rough. Light, and dark.

Being a tight family we learn so much from each other.

It is so beneficial because it helps us individually know how to work with people then us, and how to face the unknown.

There for when I remember that I am not alone I can start to gain strength to keep moving forward.

Such a supporting church family leads to energizing worship.

Since we all are indeed a family it is easy to feel comfortable to dance, to clap, and to lift our hands.

Once the music starts it is hard to sit still. We have some of the best musicians, and singers they love God with all their hearts.

There is a thick anointing on the music ministry that I can recognize from the Sound man, to the Choir director.

As the music starts, and the singers start to sing I stand on my feet, and sing along.

The music relaxes me like the sound of ocean waves, At the same time pumps me up as if I were at a high school football game.

When I close my eyes I picture Jesus standing there listening to me sing.

Once I feel that he is close I know right then, and there that everything is going to be alright because he loves me.

That is when I give up my worries, and trust him.

I have learned that Jesus we'll always have my back when my lifestyle shows how much I love him.

No matter what happened in the past week there is still hope for the week to come because of God's grace, and mercy.

Now that my mind is clear of any garbage I'm ready for the Pastor's passionate message.

You see the word is what gets me through the week ahead.

The spirit of God feels thick in the room as Pastor Sean approaches the pole pet, and prepares to bless us with the word.

A feeling of power fill our hearts as he enlightens the congregation to the fact that we still have one more move left.

For the motive of life as chess game, and the devil as our opponent.

With the spirit leading our Pastor it enables us to see:

"That all though it seems at times that our game is lost, with the Lord on our side we can see victory.

Even if my child is dying, and tells me to expect the worst..I still have one more move left with God by my side.

Even when the boss fires me for no good reason..I still have one more move.

Even when my bills aren't paid, and the house is cold dark, and empty..I still have one more move.

My move is to bring the storm to to Jesus, and ask for help".

Hearing these words excites me no matter what happens in the week to come.

I now have confidence that I can run to Jesus in the middle of the storm, and him ask for help.

Even when the chaotic world of darkness is at my feet I have hope.

I can walk into the week to come with my head held high ready for battle.

Due to my encouraging church family I am ready to fight because I am not alone.

Indeed I have the Spirit of worship, and one more move no matter what has me in check.

By: Stephanie Michele Marratto


End file.
